1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a laminate of metal layers and plastic bonding layers situated between the metal layers, comprising two external metal layers extending substantially continuously and at least one internal metal layer. Such a laminate is known and is used in panels which can be used for various purposes. In particular, these can be lightweight panels of high rigidity and strength for use in the aviation and space travel industries. Such panels can also be used in other areas, such as for boats and road vehicles, containers and the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a result of the advantageous properties of the laminate, the panels can be of quite low thickness, while still meeting the requirements as regards rigidity and strength. This is a major advantage in the aviation and space travel industries in particular. Nevertheless, such panels also have disadvantages precisely because of that low thickness. These disadvantages emerge particularly when the panels are being fixed to other construction parts, such as frames, stiffeners and the like. A transfer of forces occurs at the positions where such fixing is performed and can give rise to stress concentrations particularly in the case of fixing methods where rivets or bolts are used.